Conventionally, management of devices within a datacenter is still a manual process in many areas. For example, manual entry (e.g., through a keyboard, touchpad, touchscreen, mouse, or other human interface input devices, etc.) of device information such as World Wide Names (WWNs), Hostnames, Internet Protocol (IP) address, serial numbers, etc. may be required. Requiring a human to read information and manually enter the information with a keyboard or the like introduces a possibility of error and is time-inefficient.